Meld
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: First!time fic. PWP/Smut. In the middle of a movie, Morgan gets told some unexpected news.


**Had a late night smut craving.:)**

**So I decided to write one. (First times ftw)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If I did, the slash would be as normal as Reid's cardis.**

**Enjoy, please R&R :)**

* * *

He said it.

The words Morgan had been waiting for for six months.

"Derek, I think I'm ready," Spencer whispered, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

The two had been watching movies in the living room, not even any deliberate touching or any kissing. It was quite an innocent moment, and Spencer just blurted it out right then and there.

The sentence kind of hovered and vibrated in his ears for a few seconds before Derek reacted. He didn't want to seem too eager; he knew it would possibly scare him.

"You- you're sure?" The older man put emphasis on that last word. He wanted to be certain he got plenty of clarity, because he could never be quite sure with Reid.

Spencer nodded, looking like he wanted to smile, but his obvious nervousness overpowered it.

Derek thought about all the times they came so close, but Reid would always stop them before Morgan could get his pants off. Although he was almost always clearly aroused, a flushed and panting genius would always leave and visit the bathroom, which Derek knew he went to take care of himself. It was hard to not let that affect his confidence.

"You- mean _now_?"

"Yes, Derek."

The look in his eyes was something Derek could translate very well; Reid was completely serious.

Derek stood, switching off the television.  
"Well come on then, pretty boy." His tone was soft, extending his hand to Spencer.

As the young agent rose, he tried not to think of how fast a person's heart would have to beat in order for them to pass out.

...

* * *

Derek was the first to close the gap between their faces, kissing him languidly. It was soft and sweet, but quickly transitioned to feverish.

Suddenly the room had a different feeling . Though he had been in here many times before, the colors and air density seemed to change.

Then Derek was tugging at his shirt. "Can I take this off?"

Reid nodded, half listening, allowing Derek to remove the clothing item before diving in to taste his lips again.

Within ten seconds, Reid found himself on his back on the mattress, his mouth still full of Derek.

Then, to his great disappointment, Derek stopped.

"Let me know if I'm moving too fast, pretty boy. You set the pace tonight."

Reid nodded and his body seemed to relax after that.

Morgan's kisses traveled from his neck to one of his nipples, and noticed how the younger man tensed as he put his mouth over it. He gave it a few swipes of his tongue and heard Reid whimper.

He planned on breaking the no-noise thing Reid had. Anything he ever let out was small and even then he could see the genius strained to keep them inside.

He was going to drive him crazy.

By the time both nubs were hard and dark, he noticed Reid was writhing slightly, his breathing also increased significantly. He looked up, and what he saw was sure to be burned in his mind for the rest of his life. A faint blanket of pink starting from his face down to his chest, eyes closed, swollen lips parted and wet.

_God he's beautiful,_ Morgan thought.

He leaned down to give teasing kisses on his stomach, moving lower, until the fabric of his pajama bottoms prevented him further access.

He cleared his throat before asking, "Can I-?"

Spencer was nodding impatiently, moving his hands down himself to untie the tight knot of the oversized sweats Derek had let him have.

Once the tie was loosened, Derek slid the bottoms off of Reid's legs, kissing along the creamy skin of his thighs.

Reid felt tension coil in his stomach as Morgan moved further up his leg, stopping exactly beside where he needed to be touched. Derek continued to kiss in that same spot, nipping slightly with his teeth.

Reid was trembling. He struggled to breathe in an inhale, exhale pattern.

Morgan stopped to kiss below his navel, moving lower, but excruciatingly slow.

Reid wasn't sure just how long he could put up with this. His entire body was alive with anticipation... every thought was centered towards Morgan's mouth on-

_"God, yes!"_

The shout broke across the heavy silenced room, echoing in Morgan's ears as he took Reid's hardness in his mouth.

The sound he just heard gave him the encouragement he had been waiting for, and took Reid, inch by inch, using his tongue to increase the stimulation. He felt the younger man arching his back, and placed both hands on his hips to pin him back down on the bed.

He looked up to watch him, head thrown back against the pillows, moaning softly.

"Derek..." he gasped. "Wait..."

Morgan did just that, and waited for Reid to say something.

All he did was motion towards the nightstand, and Morgan undersootd.

He reached across to get the lube and condoms, and realized just how excited he was.

All too soon, Reid felt Morgan's finger breaching his entrance with caution, watching his face for any signs of pain or discomfort. When he got knuckle deep, Reid winced.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah, just- it just burns a little."

Morgan moved in and out slowly, lusting over how tight he was, and how badly he wanted to be inside of it.

Just then, a realization came over him. "Spencer... are you a virgin?"

Spencer gave a strange sounding chuckle, probably due to the pressure he was trying hard to adjust to. "Technically, yes. I've done a few things but I've never been-" He stopped as Morgan inserted a second finger.

Morgan didn't ask him to finish his thought, understanding what he meant. The thought made his heart swell with pride and devotion.

"When I do this, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for my pleasure or satisfaction. Knowing I'm the one taking this away from you is rewarding enough. You hear me?" he told Reid softly.

The doctor was consumed with emotion by the time three fingers were moving slick and fast inside of his body.

A little less than five minutes passed before Morgan noticed Reid panting and trembling, his hands going white from gripping the sheet under him so hard.

"You ready?"

Reid's mouth had become very dry, and it was hard to talk, so he just nodded as frantically as he could, spreading his legs.

Derek kissed his forhead before pushing the tip in, groaning at how good it felt. Once he waited a good amount of time for Spencer to get used to the intrusion, he sunk in slowly, very, very slowly, clutching Reid's arm for some kind of control; he was trying hard to not pound the beautiful man under him deep inside the mattress. They were both shaking once Derek made it to the hilt. Reid's heat was squeezing his aching member, pulling him in.

"Baby... this feels... so damn good."

"Derek, move." he heard him say, and Morgan was more than happy to oblige.

His thrusts were steady at first, mindful of Spencer.

But then the younger man was mewling in his ear, and tightening his legs around him, and Morgan's resistance dissolved. He braced his hands on Spencer's hips and gave him absolutely everything he had been holding back. Both men were living in the stars at that moment, both of them pressing their bodies against one another, as if trying to meld permanently together.

Before long, Reid was failing in keeping up with Morgan's powerful thrusts, and the room began to cave in around him, his vision transforming shapes into bright neon colors. The warm tension in the pit of his stomach began to grow rapidly due to Morgan constantly battering the deeply hidden nerves within him. Soon enough, the man just _took_, allowing his body to loosen.

"Oh my God Derek-" he managed.

Morgan grabbed Spencer's weeping hardness, giving it long, slow strokes. Reid cried out, his hips bucking into the feeling.

"That's it, pretty boy. Let go. Let it all go," he whispered in the other's ear.

The genius was on the edge, and his muscles tensed as he felt the signs of fast approaching orgasm. He released a whimper that turned into moans that quickly increased in volume. He managed to breathe in before his release exploded out of him like a violently shook up soda bottle, and he jerked a few times before exhaling with a loud, drawn out moan of pure ecstasy.

His inner muscles clenched around Derek tightly, and the older man was sure he had never felt anything that good in all of his life.

"Spence- _fuck_!" He came almost instantly afterwards, his limbs going weak after his draining release.

After catching their breath, Derek looked over to see Spencer with a glazed look in his eyes, his face totally relaxed, and a ghost of a smile moving over his lips.

"How was it?" he asked tenderly.

Reid turned his head towards him, simply nodding as a full smilecame across his face.

Morgan said nothing further.

* * *

**Thank you for reading; love all of you guys. [insert heart here] :)**


End file.
